


The Ghost in Pentos

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaqarya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Hello my lovely people ! I know I should complete my unfinished stories first but...oh well...I hope you will enjoy this little fic. Thank you for reading and loving Jaqarya <3 <3 <3P.S. I own nothing.





	The Ghost in Pentos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely people ! I know I should complete my unfinished stories first but...oh well...I hope you will enjoy this little fic. Thank you for reading and loving Jaqarya <3 <3 <3
> 
> P.S. I own nothing.

Arya awoke with the morning sun peering through the curtains. The girl stretched with a yawn and smiled still half dreaming. Her first mission outside Braavos went so smoothly that even her dreams had become sweeter. Or was it the air of Pentos that served her so well ? The very first night of the mission Arya had such a sweet dream that the next day she had to bite her lip really hard not to grin ear to ear at breakfast.

The Kindly Man had sent her here to do the job single-handedly ! He still sent Jaqen to watch over her but Arya didn't complain. She knew what they were afraid of. She would never admit it but they weren't entirely wrong about her.

However this time Arya didn't plan to kill anyone but their target. Mostly because she didn't meet any of her old enemies in Pentos. Jaqen had nothing to worry about.

She sighed wistfully when she thought of him.

If she was to be completely true they could stay in Pentos forever ! Or they could travel around Essos and never go back to Braavos unless they wanted to ! She loved her life in Braavos but she loved living with Jaqen more.

As soon as they arrived in Pentos they took rooms at the inn not far from the main street. They got two bedrooms with a bath chamber shared between them. Arya insisted she didn't need her own room but Jaqen explained smoothly they had enough coin to let lovely girl live comfortably.

Living together, if only for the sake of their mission, was as sweet as Arya expected it to be. After the years spent in the House of Black and White, with their sisters and brothers always around, she enjoyed every moment in their cozy apartment. Even the beds were dreamy with big feather mattresses, so different than the narrow beds in the temple.

Jaqen only snarled sometimes at _lovely girl_ for being too messy. Arya had a tendency to lose her personal belongings. She had lived in the House of Black and White for so long that she knew every corner by heart. No wonder she got a little lost in a new place. It wasn't her fault she had to look for those little troublesome things, her smallclothes mostly, in the bath chamber while Jaqen was bathing. Truth be told, with separate bedrooms, he gave her no choice.

But hard as she tried she couldn't see a thing. Jaqen had developed taste for bathing salts and foaming soaps. The man used more of those than the Black Pearl and her girls all together ! Whenever Arya stepped into the bath chamber all she could see was foam and a smug smile on his handsome face.

Most of the time they spent walking around the city, watching, listening.

Pentoshi loved mummers plays as much as people in Braavos. Every night the theaters were full of merchants, traders, seafarers and courtesans. Those less fortunate watched mummers performing in the streets. Arya noticed that in Pentos they cherished romance too. Poets offered her their sweet rhymes, men gave her curious looks. Singers praising a silver haired queen changed their songs each time Arya was passing by and sang of the northern roses and their wild beauty. When Jaqen accompanied her on such occasions he chuckled and gave them the coin.

Arya watched him curiously from under her lashes, struggling to read his face. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't guess what was it that he wanted. Did he dream of a dragon queen too ? Or, she wondered chewing on her lip, was he rather fond of something else entirely ?

Once when they were breaking their fast at the Blue Lotus a red haired woman approached them and tugged at his sleeve bragging that she knew his future. Jaqen thanked her smiling politely but Arya promised herself that one morning she would sneak out alone and find the woman.

Those were their days in Pentos.

Mummers tricks and inns, rose gardens and markets with hundreds of spices. There was so much to see ! And they were a young couple, they had come from the poor city of Lorath, they wanted to taste everything Pentos had to offer.

One time Arya even had the honor to dine with a foreign merchant at the Golden Gates, the finest inn in Pentos. Unfortunately the man had met his maker before the dessert was served. Arya enjoyed her food, the fruits were fresh, the meat was spicy and the wine was delicious. How could it possibly make anyone sick ? What happened to her companion shocked her to the core ! It shocked the inn keeper too. The man was scared to death the accident would ruin his reputation and he would lose his wealthy clients. The coin slipped discretely into his pocket and a girl's pleading eyes lessened his worries. The beautiful lady didn't need to trouble herself with anything. Her husband didn't need to know she had spent the afternoon with the merchant as long as no one would find out the food in the tavern wasn't fresh.

 _The beautiful lady_. Was he really talking about her or the girl she was playing ?

Arya bit her lip.

She wished they could stay in Pentos longer, if only a day or two ! She knew they would celebrate her accomplishment with the elders in Braavos but wouldn't it be sweeter to celebrate together here ? Just the two of them ? But Jaqen didn't seem to care and Arya didn't dare to ask him.

Just one more thing to do before they were gone. She needed to find that fortune teller !

Arya tossed away her covers. Though the sun was already shining the inn was quiet as a stone.

She padded to the window and opened it to take a look outside. The sky was pink and gold, the streets were still empty. Far and away she saw the bay and the ships in the port ready to sail across the narrow sea. A certain ship wouldn't set off anymore. A certain merchant, who used to lure young girls onto his ship to sell them into the brothels in King's Landing, was sleeping at the bottom of the sea.

Arya grinned proudly.

She washed and dressed quickly. Knowing they were leaving after breakfast she chose a simple dress.

Barefoot, she crept into Jaqen's room to make sure he was sleeping. His chamber was darker than hers, with windows directed north and maroon curtains letting little light in. Nevertheless she could see him lying in bed. His long red hair contrasted sharply with the white fabric of the pillows. His lips were slightly parted and she could hear his steady even breathing.

Jaqen was sound asleep. She had enough time to do what she had planned and be back before breakfast.

But something strange happened, her legs fell heavy and suddenly she couldn't take another step. Unless she walked forward. _Quiet as a shadow_ she moved across the room till she was standing right beside the bed.

His good looks still surprised her. He had a gorgeous face, hooded eyes, a hawkish kind of nose, a wide full mouth. The blankets covered him from the waist down but she could tell that under the covers Jaqen was as naked as on his nameday.

Arya stood in the velvety dusk of his room staring at him, mesmerized by the sight of his chest rising and falling. For a moment she tried to imagine how it would feel to glide her hand over his bare skin.

She ran her tongue over her dry lips.

She had been standing there for only Him of Many Faces knew how long and Jaqen didn't wake up... Seven hells ! The Kindly Man had taught her well. Finally she managed to sneak upon Jaqen H'ghar without getting caught ! What more could she achieve ? Well... If she kissed him so lightly as not to wake him that would be something. That would be so much more than sneaking.

The Kindly Man would be proud of her.

Arya chewed on her lower lip.

Maybe.

The Many Faced God would be pleased, she assured herself then. She had learned so much but she was still willing to improve. That was what the gods wanted, wasn't it ? Yes, she was doing it for the Many Faced God ! After all the training she had been through she was ready to pass the hardest test.

Heart pounding, Arya slowly leaned forward. He was so close, heat radiated from his body. He smelled delicious of ginger and cloves and sun and sea. She hesitated for a moment with her lips hovering over his. The soft whisper of his breath sent sweet tremors through her. Her heart was racing when she tasted him.

A light, feather touch. A ghost of a kiss.


End file.
